


MirageCorp Drone Documentation

by Phantomdotexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fetish, Hypnosis, Latex, Rubber, drone, mindcontrol, miragecorp, phantomdotexe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe
Summary: Description and backstory for MCI's hypnotized latex drones.
Kudos: 6
Collections: MirageCorp





	MirageCorp Drone Documentation

**Author's Note:**

> Image drawn by RubberLink

_MirageCorp has variety in income; a diversified portfolio is a complex portfolio, and a complex portfolio is easier to obfuscate. Chief among its industries are its very public sale of_ **nonlethal capture equipment,** _always produced by_ **MCI** _and never under license._   
  
_All of these serve a singular goal, however - maximizing its influence and its ability to restrain. Ultimately, the company's success or failure depends on the whims of Phantom, its CEO, president, and queen - all titles she has used in the past. While theoretically based around facilitating_ **world domination,** _personal domination of an intimate sort remains the real top priority._   
  
_In time, many different forms of restraint have been tested, examined, and expanded upon. One issue that dogged_ **MCI** _for years was what to do with captives and subjects that needed to be kept under lock and key for the_ long term, _and how to make such a process applicable for as many targets as possible. Heavy-duty encasement and enclosure - involving strict restraints, multiple layers, and intense enclosure in techno-tombs remains a favorite, but is very costly. The result - total enclosure of the heavily rubberized victim - is desirable, but such heavy-duty enclosure produces little other result. It is, in a way, a 'waste'. (This is not to say that the practice has ended. Many such captives still remain heavily enclosed at Phantom's whim, squirming away in rubbery tombs until her fickle whim decides upon their release.)_   
  
_After years of research and_ **extensive** _testing on friends and foes alike, the MirageCorp_ **Vassal Drone** _was 'unveiled' to a select few._   
_The_ **Drone** _itself is a process as well as a unit, designed to maximize domination, stimulation, and servitude._

  
  
_Initial targets could be theoretically anyone. The 'vanilla' office workers that serve in MirageCorp's offices are fair game - as are investigative journalists, models, designers, students, visiting creatives... the list goes on._   
  
_Possible targets are always scanned thoroughly before being selected for droning. Full-body scanners do more than detect weapons, but focus on analyzing brainwaves for submissive tendencies (especially_ **repressed fantasies of submission** _, which are increasingly common.) Cleverly-worded interview questions, banter from secretaries, and behavioral analysis serves to weed out those that are unsuitable. If possible, intelligent machines and their operators hack the target's personal information to access data such as_ **internet history** _or any_ **hidden interests.**   
  
_If the target is finally deemed suitably kinky, then the system acts without question. Targets are subdued quickly and quietly - though Phantom occasionally allows them a chance to escape. Heavily rubberized in gas permeable "smart" materials, captives usually enjoy a few hours to squirm, moan, and groan in a tightening sack while they are roughly transported to the bowels of the MirageCorp headquarters. Occasionally, captives are kept bound together - as is the case for couples or partners - but usually they are kept in individual sacks. (For more, see this image.[fav.me/d8kx1jn](http://fav.me/d8kx1jn) ) _   
  
_Targets are eventually brought to a processing facility. Different captives are assigned different drone roles based on their_ **existing skills** _and_ **future aptitudes.** _Hedonistic drones are given simple, sybaritic tasks - to pleasure, to please, and to be "eye candy." Drones of all shapes and sizes are_ **suited for their role.** _The rubber that has enclosed them is reformed and reshaped into an inescapable second skin; tight, slimming, glossy, and of course, quite thick. Machinery sees to it that targets are unable to call for help while their enclosure is shaped into a drone-suit.[fav.me/d8m8f7m](http://fav.me/d8m8f7m)_   
  
_Finally, drones are ready for work. All drones are given the same treatment in early stages. Personality is repressed and senses are deafened; ears plugged, eyes trapped in darkness, the only scent that of processed air. Drones enter a hazy, dream-like state designed to enforce compliance and bring any_ **tendencies** _to the forefront._   
  
_It is during this time that their bodies are put to use. Already compliant, electrical stimulation is applied to the subject's muscles to replicate normal human motions. The process is not terribly accurate - drones can scarcely type on a keypad - but it rarely needs to be. Moving equipment, escorting new drones, polishing floors, preparing food... all of these are easy._   
  
_It is during this time that subjects are usually deprived of contact. Eventually, this ends. Subjects experience stimulation - intense, unyielding, and sublime stimulation. Pads, strategically placed at the subjects' rear, armpits, wrists, elbows and elsewhere apply different sensations to maximize erogenous pleasure. Women are subjected to extreme bouts of penetration, designed to send shockwaves of pleasure throughout the body. Men receive gentle massages around their sensitive spots, building up to - but almost never reaching - the point of release. In both cases, the subjects' state is often modified by minor mind-altering substances to ensure perpetual arousal and a constant desire for further stimulation._   
  
_It's during this time that drones can be_ **used.** _By this point, any drones that would not eagerly welcome the touch of others have been released, weeded out, or transferred - only drones that possess that innate spark, that unique mental 'defect' that is a craving for bondage and domination are still active. Drones can be rented out by high-ranking employees for general use._   
  
_This includes being used as a bed-pet, as a living chair (or other forniphiliac object) as well as a generic companion. Some merely need a few drones to massage after an evening of world-conquering schemes. Others need a heavily-rubberized oral slave. Some drones that exhibit submissive tendencies remain highly defiant, even in the face of inescapable bondage. These are often transferred to "_ **break/ing"** _rooms - essentially staff break rooms - where they experience similar use. Some drones in these 'break/ing' rooms are merely there to pour coffee. Others - depending on their mental patterns - are locked into high-tech stocks and vigorously plumbed, their rubber-clad flesh utilized for relief and degradation._   
  
_Throughout this process, drones remain completely anonymous. A few have their helmets removed (smart-glass also allows for opaque/one-way/transparent modes) but most remain totally enclosed and anonymous during the process. They are faceless save the barcode on the back of their neck and their body shape - though sometimes men and women alike are given thicker, heavier, and slightly more 'androdgynous' suits._   
  
_Drones occasionally ignore all programming attempts. As seen in the reference image above, they experience further restraint. These rare subjects are often captured spies, agents, or high-level entities that deserve personal attention, rather than the general droning procedure. Targets of sufficient sturdiness or strength are, of course, subjected to greater levels of bondage and higher levels of stimulation in order to keep them occupied and pliable. They writhe and wriggle under the careful eye of MCI scientists, eager to watch their mind accept domination and submission._   
  
_The process is not meant to be permanent, though it could be sustained nearly indefinitely. Drones are a temporary way to eliminate targets and bring them 'into the fold.' After a certain time has elapsed, drones are addicted to their programming - latex, rubber, restraints, domination, submission - and so on, whether they acknowledge it or not. The drone-suit is removed, and the subjects are re-assigned - often returned to_ **MirageCorp** _as full-time employees, but sometimes returned to the general population with only a dim memory of their time as rubber-clad dolls._   
  
_The programming often remains, albeit dimmed. Many still salivate or react like Pavlov's Dog; they may not remember being locked in stocks and used as a toy, but their body recalls it. Dreams, fantasies, and an unconscious desire to delve deeper into these sybaritic pleasures grows heavy. These employees quickly assimilate into the ranks; old connections remain, but their loyalty to Phantom and her subordinates only grows as they engage in their addictions. Many even 'rent' out their own private rubbersluts, using drones as they themselves were used. The mere sight of another drone might be enough to distract them into a lustful frenzy.  
_   
_Some of the conditioned are re-employed by MirageCorp. Some of the best - high-powered entities, units of particular skill or caliber- can be kept as drones for months or even longer while their abilities are assessed. Droning is never intended as a permanent post; almost everyone has some ability that is better used outside a techno-tomb of latex and rubber. There are some drones that have been enclosed for nearly nine months now, since the project's inception. These units, formerly high-ranking infiltrators, have the nasty of habit of attempting to escape and return to their superiors whenever removed from the drone suit. They cycle in and out of MirageCorp's systems; the vacillate between drones, toys, being heavily encased, statues, and so on. Phantom and other high-ranking executives still debate the best use for these repeat offenders; they cannot be recruited, it seems, so until a solution is found, empty drones they remain. Rumors abound that the choicest and most athletic are used over and over as testing units for new and ever-increasing forms of bondage and domination._   
  
_Anyone could be used as a drone, though not all qualify. Some drones don't even remember their time at MirageCorp - only knowing that they have an intimate desire for high-tech latex domination. They search for chances to engage in these hidden desires, unaware of the hours they spent held merciless in the rubbery grip of MirageCorp._


End file.
